


Bloodstream

by lady_ataralasse



Series: May the Sam be With You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/pseuds/lady_ataralasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up from a delightful dream about your man, Sam Winchester, to find him beside you, eager to hear what had you calling out for him in your sleep. Ensuing questions lead to making dreams a reality with happy endings all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> Please read & review

Once Upon a Time, in a Parallel Universe Far, Far Away . . . 

♪Bloodstream by Stateless♪

"Sam!"

Your own shout tosses you out of your dream and into reality. You were dreaming about him _again_. You can't seem to stop your mind from focusing on Sam whether you're awake or asleep. It'd be annoying if he weren't so incredible. Lately, though, you just feel like he's taken up so much of your head space that sometimes you try and scrounge together some of your perceived lost pride by pretending like he's not all you can think about, but Sam always knows.

This time, you wake up screaming his name, the end of your cry hanging in the air. Your breath is coming in tight gasps, sweat beading on your skin, heart pounding. Sam wakes up immediately, his gun seeming to appear in his hand. You barely have time to wonder where his weapon came from before Sam's automatically pushing himself in front of you, scanning the room, ready to protect you. 

Seeing nothing out of place, Sam quickly flicks the safety back on, puts the gun away, and turns back to you, the hunter side holstered, the sweet puppy eyes fixed on you.

"Not real, Sam. Just a dream. Sorry to wake you." Your voice is a series of breathy pants as you focus on pulling air back into your vibrating lungs.

Sam pushes his long, floppy hair put of his eyes and strokes his enormous hand over your back while you rub your eyes. It feels like he can span your back one-handed. "Bad dream?"

"Mm . . . my dream? . . . Yeah, um bad, very bad." You shiver at his touch, but not from remembered fear. The contact of his hand on your bare skin feels electric. "I'm ok though. But hey, if there had been a real danger, you'd have shot it."

Sam still looks concerned and offers to get you a glass of water. He rises from bed, naked, hair and cock swinging. Your mind starts to short out further just watching him. Sam is so graceful as he moves, all that long, lean muscle and bare skin.

As he comes back to bed, Sam begins to study you suspiciously. He notices that your pupils don't look dilated in fear, they looked bliss-ed out, lust-blown, hungry, but not scared, at least not danger scared, more roller coaster scared. Sam sits back on the bed beside you, handing you the water. "You know," Sam begins, starting to smile as he playfully nudges you with his shoulder like a big cat. "I don't think that was a nightmare. I think that was a very happy dream."

You protest with as much conviction as you can muster refusing to meet his eyes. "Nope. Bad dream. My life was in danger, and I needed a hand." You gulp water, feeling self-conscious and trying not to choke.

Sam chuckles, smirking a little in that way he has that somehow manages to be both sweet and mischievous. "I'll bet you did. Maybe you still need a hand."

You roll your eyes at the obvious innuendo. It's just the sort of thing his brother would say. You try to get out of bed to walk huffily to the bathroom, but when you put weight on your legs you realize they are shaking too badly from your recent Sam-inspired sex dream to support your weight. Your weakened legs give out, and your arms give way as you try to catch yourself. You fall flat on your ass on the floor between the motel beds, dragging the blankets down on yourself in a futile attempt to stop from falling. You managed not to drop the glass, but the remaining water spills all over you. The sheet that's covering you clings to you like a second skin.

Sam, tries to hold back the laughter, he really does, but it bursts out even as he is moving to help you up. Watching Sam unfold his limbs is always like some sort of magic trick. Where does he put all of himself when he's curled up?

"You alright? Limbs a little shaky there, killer?" Sam teases. "You're like the Little Mermaid learning to walk on land."

"It was a _really_ rough dream." You repeat with emphasis, sticking out your tongue. You attempt, unsuccessfully to get up off the floor, mortified. Your legs are still shaking so badly from having dream sex with Sam that you can't stand. Not even real sex, which would make sense, but _dream sex_. It's ridiculous and a serious testament to how caught up you are in him.

Sam's eyes focus on your tongue that's still sticking out at him, and you can tell his thoughts are starting to head south. He's still naked, and if the darkening in his eyes wasn't enough to let you know where his mind was headed, the way you can see Sam's cock hardening as he observes you fills in the gaps. And there you are: naked except for some delightfully impractical frilly panties tangled up in _his_ sheets, pink tongue darting out at him. Still, ever the gentleman, Sam takes the glass from your hand and puts it on the nightstand so he can help you up. He gathers you and the sheet up in his arms off the floor. Your body is still trembling uncontrollably. "Well you are shaking pretty hard. I guess I should get you back into bed."

You brush water droplets out of your eyes and whine a little. “Now I’m all wet.”

Sam bites the tip of his tongue, smiling in his way that manages to be somehow shy and mischievous, his hair falling a little in front of his eyes. “I’ll just bet.” He runs his nose along the length of yours in a motion that should be cute, but seems anything but innocent. It seems hungry.

And this is why you try to "save your pride." Because having Sam take care of you or remind you why he belongs in your thoughts and dreams as much as he ends up there, that's something he makes oh so much fun.

Sam lays you gently back on the bed, and moves in behind you. He pulls you in close, but then what seemed like a gesture of comfort is quickly unmasked as the start to satisfying a different sort of need altogether. You can feel Sam, rock hard against your ass, and then he leans down, whispering in your ear. "I might act innocent, but you know I don't believe you. I think you were lying about your dream."

"Prove it." You dare, grinning as you push yourself back against him.

Sam chuckles low into your ear, nipping and tonguing a spot where your ear meets your neck hungrily while he traces his index finger playfully over your hip. "I guess I'll need to examine the body of evidence." Sam slides one impossibly long finger across your hip, between your thighs and dips it under your frilly panties. Your body tells him everything he wants to know as you writhe against his finger, now warm and slick with said evidence. "I call shenanigans." He purrs into your ear, tracing it with his tongue. 

"What're you gonna do about it?" You moan out.

He nips your shoulder playfully. "I guess I'll have to get the truth out of you another way. I tried asking nicely, but maybe, you need to be persuaded."

You _so_ need to be persuaded. "Maybe I do." Your voice sounds breathless as your pulse kicks up again.

"I guess I'll have to torture it out of you." Sam starts nibbling down your neck, alternating licking slow swirls and nipping with his teeth.

"Do your worst." You gasp as he bites the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, licking and sucking, marking you as his.

"You asked for it. Just remember, we can do this the easy way," Sam pulls you close, cuddling you against him, nuzzling into your hair. "Or the _hard_ way." He curls his finger between your legs making your hips buck back against him before he slides his finger back out and shifts your body so you can watch him lick it clean. As you moan, Sam shifts himself back behind you again, playing innocent. "You tell me what I want to know, and I'll stop questioning you."

"I need the _hard_ way. Definitely….Don't stop . . . questioning me."

Sam grins against your skin, shifting over you so you can see the wicked grin on his face. "You asked for it." He brushes your hair away from your face and smiles down at you, breaking his stern expression for a minute to look down at you reverently. "You are so beautiful." Then he takes a deep, fortifying breath. "And it is distracting me from my line of questioning." He laughs lightly, vibrating his chest against yours. "Now, about that dream." Sam starts kissing you, his tongue moving lightly over your lips, before gently dipping in to rub his tongue over yours, his lips soft and tender. You moan up into his mouth, surging, seeking, fingers threading into his hair. You're already starting to buck against him when he pulls back, moving down. You whimper at the loss of his mouth even as you enjoy its wet path down your neck.

Sam levers up on his left elbow, his forearms still free to work you over. "Maybe I could guess what your dream was about, and you could tell me if I'm right." His hands cup your breasts, thumbs, gliding over the nipples languidly.

"Maybe." Your voice is already distant, drowning in pleasure

Sam chuckles smugly. "Maybe this dream was scary because you were enjoying yourself too much." He dips his tongue between your breasts, tasting, lingering, swirling, arching out to the right.

"Yes."

Sam uses his thumb under your breast to make it easier for him to swirl over your skin with his tongue between words. He circles, teasing. "Yes, I'm right? Or yes, you want more?"

"Both," you gasp, trying to arch into his mouth.

Sam grins, knowing he has you on the ropes and rubs his face between your breasts, still not giving you what you so desperately want. "OK, so were you calling out for help because you couldn't take any more pleasure?"

"Yes; damn it Sam!"

Sam chuckles some more and takes your nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly with just the right amount of tongue, and it puts you right on the edge. You start to move your hands to pull his face closer, but Sam pins your wrists in his free hand and you growl playfully not only about being pinned, but also because his hand is no longer engaged in more pleasurable activities. You're about to start offering a little more information in exchange for his hands to go back to what they were doing before when his mouth starts to move again, lower, and you decide you like his new destination more.

Sam's voice tugs you from your pleasure haze like a gold string tugging on a puppet as he slides your panties off your legs. "So, was anyone you know in this dream?" Every syllable is punctuated by another delicious swirl of his tongue.

"Possibly."

"I see. Was there one person in particular making you want to call out for help?" Sam's got you now, his tongue between your legs, spreading you slowly open. His voice is taunting when he speaks, and you can't imagine how Sam is managing to keep his voice so damnably calm through all of this.

You can't even respond anymore. You're just moaning now.

"How about this," Sam offers, slowly twirling two fingers inside you and curling them in a come-hither motion as if he could literally coax answers from you. "I make you come, and you call out the name of whoever was in your dream when you do."

Now it's your turn to chuckle because that won't be a challenge since things are playing out all too similarly right down to the cast of characters and the placement of fingers. "Deal!"

Sam buries his face between your legs, releasing your hands and turning his entire focus to your lower half. One hand slides under you to pull you closer to his face, while the other continues to work inside you while he slowly and meticulously eats you out. It's minutes, seconds, who knows anymore, before you feel the rush begin to build. Sam can feel you vibrating against him and speeds up his fingers and his tongue until you're screaming his name again.

"Sam!"

Sam works you through your orgasm, slowly, gentling his touches as you come down. Then he wipes his mouth on your inner thigh, still grinning. "So, just to clarify, was I in your dream?"

You roll your eyes. "Yes."

"I win." He moves up your body, leaning over you, grinning. "So I'm your dream guy, huh?"

You start to answer him, but you stop yourself, getting an impish gleam in your eyes that signals a better idea. "My turn." You push off the bed with your hips and start to roll him over. You know he helps you since there's no way you could flip him on your own, but you pretend that you're actually Xena for a minute as you pin all six foot, four of him to the bed under you. "You know what I think? I think you're just as affected by me as I am by you." You drive your point home as you grind your hips into him, feeling how hard he is for you.

Sam grins up at you, groaning. "I never said otherwise."

"Maybe not, but you've been awful calm, torturing me, acting like I don't drive you crazy. How is that?"

"Maybe I like driving myself crazy by driving you crazy. Maybe it's because I'm crazy for you. Maybe you're my dream woman." He kisses you long and slow, proving his point.

Pulling back to breathe, you grin against his mouth, melting. How can you even counter that?  "So are you saying you dream about me?"

"All the time. You know, in my dream, the one you woke me up from, you were there."

"Yeah? What was I doing?"

He chuckles, vibrating himself against all the right spots to make you arch into him. "You were not in a position to scream, I can tell you that much."

"So you're hinting that my mouth was otherwise occupied?" You smirk, more ideas forming.

"I am." He's baiting you, and you love it.

"Hmm." You lean down to kiss him. "So I guess the question becomes: how was my mouth occupied?"

"I bet you can guess."

You suck on his tongue a little, enough to drive him crazy. "If I guess right, what do I win?"

It's his turn to moan into your mouth as your air starts to mingle again. "What do you want to win?"

"You."

"You have me."

" _All_ of you." You glance down the length of his body, and Sam catches your sly grin.

Sam arches his hips deliciously into you and you both moan, breathless again. "Ah, I see what you're after. Yes, you can have _all_ of me . . . if you guess right."

You grin and resume kissing him thoroughly. You might never tire of kissing Sam. He kisses you like it's the most important thing in the world whether he's taking his time, like he is right now, or when he's fierce and hungry and full of need and want. Sam just has the most amazing mouth, and he knows how to use it to drive every thought from your head without even leaving your lips. You're both writhing and undulating against each other mindlessly. You shift again, and you can feel how much all this fun is affecting him. You pull up, finding a new focus for your hunger. Your head feels like you're on a water bed. "So was there kissing in your dream?" You breathe, smiling dreamily.

Sam is breathing hard, eyes unfocused, but he's still teasing you. "There was, actually, at first, but that's not when I woke up, so it doesn't count as a winning guess."

"I was actually hoping you'd say that."

"Oh really?"

You grin. "Well there's so many more fun guesses to be made."

Sam groans, the sound of it vibrating all around you as you start to work your way down his body, kissing and licking at his neck, biting where it joins his shoulder, then sucking on his nipples, each in turn as Sam starts rubbing his hands over your arms, your back, the pressure of his hands, telling you how much he wants you to keep going even if he's too much of a gentleman to say it. He does so enjoy letting you have your way with him.

Your mouth fastens to the spot on his right hip where his muscles begin to V towards his crotch. You're gentle at first, kissing, licking, then you suck with teeth, not hard enough to hurt him, but just hard enough to mark him as yours. Sam bucks crying out in want and need. When he flops back on the pillow, he looks like an angel, his long hair splayed out around him. You shoot him a grin. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you just look so tasty. I thought I'd get that out of my system before heading to the main course."

Sam grins, nodding weakly at you. "Very considerate of you."

Shifting your body down to straddle his legs, eyeing the prize, hard and wanting. You run your nose up the underside of his length, inhaling his sweet, sharp, musky scent. You dip your head to repeat the motion, adding your tongue, and Sam moans brokenly. Placing your hand on his hips, you kiss the tip wetly, tongue swirling before taking him in your mouth slowly, savoring the flavor. You move lower, hands sliding behind him, under him, pulling him closer and running your hands over the curve of his ass as you take more in.

Sam is shaking with the effort of staying still and just enjoying your mouth. You can feel him wanting to thrust up between your lips, but he doesn't. He would never risk hurting you. You keep licking and sucking, drawing him in, like it's the most incredible thing you've ever done and really, it's in the top three easily. The way he responds with filthy moans, breathing your name like a prayer between unintelligible words, turns you on until you're drunk on it, on him. You're gently rolling his balls between your fingers, enjoying their velvety feel, you can feel them start to tighten further when Sam cups your face, tracing your jaw with his thumb and whimpering your name.

You pull off him with a wet pop, looking up at him with your best innocent face. "Did I guess right, Sam?"

Sam laughs again, groaning. "Yeah baby, you guessed right. That was incredible. You're incredible."

"Do I get my prize?"

Sam grins. "Absolutely, let me just make sure you're all set first."

You look up at him, your eyes all mirth and mischief. "Can I keep going while you do that, Sam? I'm having fun down here."

He laughs. "Well, if you must, just go easy on me, I want to come inside you."

You're so turned on by that, you can't even respond, so you nuzzle into his thigh with your face and shift your body to his left until it's perpendicular to his so he can slide his fingers between your legs easily. Then you lower your mouth back onto him. Sam slides one finger inside you, testing, feeling your inner walls clench around him eagerly while you moan around his cock. He starts to stroke inside you with his finger, every few strokes he shifts his target, skimming over your clit, making you keen. Soon he adds a second finger, and you start to lose focus..

Your mouth is humming around his cock while his fingers stretch you out, getting you ready. You're grateful for the consideration as Sam is 6'4" and proportional, which pretty much is proof positive to your mind that he is, in fact, a demigod.

There's just nothing hotter than the sounds he makes when you're driving him to the edge, every whimper, every moan, every filthy swear word you pull from him is like another stroke of his long fingers. When he feels your inner walls open enough that you can take him, Sam gently strokes your jaw again, your signal to ease off. When you've moved back, crouched between his knees, Sam sits up against the headboard. You move a pillow behind his back, and he pulls you up against him. Sam slides you up his deliciously hard body to kiss you, gently, running his long fingers through your hair, before you squeeze his torso with your thighs. He moans into your mouth, pulling you against him harder.

Sam's tongue sweeps into your mouth, erasing your thoughts, turning the tables. You don't notice that his hands are busy away from your body, unwrapping a condom and sliding it over his length. All you know is how thoroughly this amazing god of a man is kissing you like he needs your mouth to inhale properly. He needs you to filter the air he breathes. Sam slides one hand back between you, stroking, testing, teasing, before moving it away and filling both his enormous hands with your ass, your legs falling automatically along his sides. Then he's lifting you up his solid chest for leverage. Sam slides you slowly down the slope of his chest, making it easier to slide himself inside you with painstaking care. Even with all his stretching, it's a deliciously snug fit and Sam just loves to take him time. That's when you lose patience and wrap your legs around him so you can drive all the way down, ripping a sharp gasp from both of you. It's almost painful, and you snap your eyes shut, focusing on the pleasure and letting it spiral out, relaxing you around him, adjusting to the interlocking of parts. The burning fades, and you roll your hips a little, deepening the pleasure and drowning out the discomfort. You gasp at the feeling and open your eyes to find Sam staring at you, his giant hands still holding gently around your hips, his enormous puppy eyes full of concern. He hates the idea that anything about him could make you uncomfortable for even an instant. Warmth spreads through you at his concern and you lean forward, kissing him tenderly, reassuring. "I'm fine. Better than fine."

When you wrap your arms around him, he knows you're comfortable, and Sam does the thing you kind of love most. He lifts up his knees behind you and wraps his arms around you and puts his forehead down to yours. Sam is literally wrapped completely around you and damned if it isn't the most intimately connected and surrounded by love you've ever felt. You've tried to explain it to him, but Sam just shakes his head shyly smiling like you're adorable, but crazy and tells you that's how he feels when he's inside you and you hold him with your body, arms and thighs holding him close. Talk about being wrapped up in each other.

Part of you wants to stay like that forever, but then you feel him twitch inside you and it breaks your self control. You surge against him, kissing him, licking him, rolling your hips in small movements at first. Sam rolls you back and somehow, because he's just so damned long-limbed, he wraps his arms around to hold your thighs against him, anchoring his wrists against your shoulders and his hands by your face, his thumbs rubbing along your jaw. He thrusts into you slowly, gently until you are whimpering, pleading for him to move harder. You need more.

Sam doesn't move his face away from you, but you feel his hips push against you harder, because you both need it and he can't resist giving you what you ask for. His hands move down to your shoulders for better leverage, and you raise your hips to add a little more impact to each thrust. You're ready now and the closeness, the pounding, it all just feels amazing. Sam is moving his hips in small circles now, making sure that with each thrust he's rubbing himself against your clit, and you can feel the rising flash, the building wave and then you're screaming his name so high it's barely audible, followed by a deep moan that seems to vibrate both of you and the end of your moan blends with the beginning of his as Sam starts to follow you over the edge. Now that you've come, he loses a little of that perfect control and drives a few more times into you, letting you feel how badly he needs this too before moaning your name hoarsely against your ear.

Sam rests his forehead against yours, pulling you so closely, you feel like you've fused together in one delicious sweaty mass. He holds you while you both come down a little from the orgasm. You're barely conscious, and he's no better. Somehow, he pulls out and takes care of the condom before pulling you back against him, chest to chest to hold you. Your spent bodies shaking, gloriously sore.

He rubs his nose against yours, your breaths mingling. "So, was that something like what you were dreaming?"

"Better. You?"

"Much better. Love you."

"Love you too, Sam."


End file.
